About Time!
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: RE-edit, my last one had merged with another Harry Hermione FF so i editted it, my appologies!  Not my characters! JKRowling takes all the credit for them!    Harry and Hermione are up past curfew, but its just innocent chatting... or is it?


About time!

It was late on a cold December evening; Hermione Granger was sat in the Gryffindor common room on her own, reading and listening to the fire roar and crackle. She was very content with not being distracted, everyone had gone to bed but not Hermione – she had something on her mind. Hermione drifted in and out of thought, there was no way she could go to sleep with her mind racing like this. Just as she started to calm her mind she heard a creek of a floor board. She sat up very slowly and took her and out of its holster up her sleeve, the creek got closer, she could feel her heart beating in her face, ears and mouth. She could hear a slight breathing and then a thud, jolting her to a standing position,  
>"Harry? What are you doing up?" she asked as she relaxed and re-holstered her wand, watching harry rub his shin from the collision with one of the book tables. He was there in his blue and white stripped bottoms and matching shirt, hair like a birds nest and no glasses on.<br>"Hermione, I – I couldn't sleep, sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" he laughed  
>"STARTLE ME? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exhaled and fell back into the giant arm chair. Picking up her book and reopening it. Harry watched her for a few seconds before speaking,<br>"Well – why are you still up?" He asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa, the smell of toothpaste clung to him, Hermione developed Goosebumps on the back of her neck and on her arms, the smell of toothpaste was inviting to her, and Harry knew it.  
>"I have too much on my mind" she responded, not making eye contact because she was really thinking about how, recently the two had become a lot more connected, how she is finding him hard to resist. Every time they hugged she wanted to kiss him or pull him closer. Seeing as Hermione wasn't going to elaborate, Harry took it upon himself to work out what was on her mind; sliding from the arm of the lavish, satin red sofa and squashing in next to Hermione, he put his arms behind his head and inhaled,<br>"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione laughed, closing her book, pushing it to the floor and swinging her legs across his.

The two just talked for a while, not about what was on Hermione's mind – just about everything and anything, no-one moved until Hermione broke the stillness,  
>"Well, I should get to bed... It's late" as she tensed her legs to swing them to the ground but Harry grabbed her around the waist; she looked up, shocked by his actions,<br>"Harry – what?" she asked but he didn't reply, she repeated herself but he just had a boyish smirk on his face. She was running through witty comments like: 'wipe that smirk off your face!' but as she opened her mouth to speak again, she was silenced by Harry's firm lips pressing against hers. She didn't even try to resist – this had been what she wanted for months, she looped her arms behind his head and pulled him down onto her chest. The two kissed passionately as his hand snaked up between her chest and her blouse, she gasped out, but it was encouraging. Harry continued to reach around her back, caressing the hot and soft skin. She dug her nails into his back causing him to flinch. Hermione loosened the buttons on his pyjama shirt and pushing it up to expose his flesh.

Hermione pulled back quickly,  
>"Harry – why did you just-" she started to demand an explanation, but Harry pressed a finger to her lips,<br>"I have resisted, I was doing so well... but seeing you tonight, I just gave in" He smiled as he bent down and kissed her cheek, she tilted her head back as he kissed down to the nape of her neck, she had so many questions,  
>"How long have you been 'resisting'?" she breathed, meeting his lips again. After another soft but passionate kiss, Harry replied,<br>"Since our forth year" he pulled back looking her in the face, "Honest" he said as he examined her face, in a surge of lust, happiness and love, Hermione sat up, pushing her lips with his, she parted hers as his tongue found her bottom lip. Both were so engaged in one another they didn't hear someone plodding down the stairs until they heard a snigger from the stairway from the dorms. Neville was stood there, looking at the two knowingly,  
>"Neville!" Hermione hissed slightly shocked by his rudeness, Harry stood out, smoothing his hair back down and readjusting his shirt, Neville smiled and simply said,<br>"About time!"


End file.
